wizardingworld_lwafandomcom-20200214-history
Ariadne Wormwood
Ariadne Hippolyta Wormwood is one of the major PCs in the campaign. She is currently in first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Background Ariadne and her sisters were raised at the Wormwood family estate, Dreary Gates, by their grandparents. She has never been allowed to go into the muggle world. If she leaves the property she is accompanied by the staff or, on rare occasions, her grandparents. Appearance Ariadne is small and pale, she has brown hair that reaches her mid-back and hazel eyes. Seasonally she has freckles but only if she spends time outside. Ariadne often wears her hair in one or two braids tied with a plain ribbon. When she is not wearing her Hogwarts uniform, her everyday clothes are not much different. She has a habit of keeping herself tidy and often wears plain, sometimes knitted, sweaters with a white blouse, a dark skirt and tights, and lace-up shoes. Personality Though Ariadne is introverted, she is optimistic, playful, and curious. However, due to her upbringing she is also, obedient, guarded, and comfortable being alone. To the small amount of people she is close to, she is loyal and open. Ariadne knows how to act around different types of people, she has the capability to be manipulative but feels it would be morally wrong. She has the ability to read and understand people and the social atmosphere. Ariadne is independent, and moderately naive. Since she was a small child she has wanted to leave the bubble her family has kept her in and explore the world. She knows how to fly and enjoys it because gives her a feeling of momentary freedom. She has read countless books but has always found them not interesting enough as the real world. Ace Relationships Parents Very minimal relationship with her parents as they are serving life in Azkaban. Every year for her birthday Ariadne has received a letter from her parents as have her sisters, as well as the family receiving one letter for Christmas. Still holds a small amount of resentment towards them for their actions leading to them being taken away but more judgement towards what they did to warrant it. Grandparents Helen and Phineus Wormwood raised Ariadne and her sisters however in their large estate, much of the staff were more present than them. Present for meals and events, the grandparents mostly oversaw the external care they hired for their grandchildren. Sisters Other than flying in the garden, Ariadne and her sisters never actively spent time together as they made other friends or preferred to be alone. Aura Ariadne is closer to Aura than Asteria but they were all taught to keep to themselves and as both Aura and Ariadne are quiet people, they aren't exceedingly close. Aura would play with Ariadne when she was young but the age gap made it seem like a chore so it was not often. Asteria Asteria found it entertaining to pick on Ariadne when they were younger. Asteria is louder and more judgemental, so she inherently clashes with Ariadne. They aren't aggressive towards each other, however they are not close. They will treat each other with respect and will get along for appearances but Asteria has made friends with other pureblood Slytherins that are closer to her age and have more in common with her. As children, if they were not flying, they would physically fight each other, especially if they were forced to share anything. House Staff Nanny Siobhan has been Ariadne's nanny since she was born. As the person who she spent the most time with, Siobhan was Ariadne's closest friend until Fiona. Tutor Bernadette has worked for the Wormwood family for 7 years, hired as Ariadne's tutor exclusively. Other Phyllis is the housekeeper and has known Ariadne her whole life. She would spend time with Ariadne on occasion and allow her to explore. Frederick is the groundskeeper and has also known Ariadne since she was born. She would ask him questions when she explored the grounds but he disliked that she would trample his gardens. Friends Fiona Fiona Burke is a muggle that lives in Windsor near the Wormwood residence, she met Ariadne while exploring near Fish Pond. Her family owns a nearby pub and she attends the local primary school. Though Ariadne's family does not know of their friendship, they have been close since meeting when they were 8 years old. Magical Abilities Can only perform magic with wand Items Broom its the year 2009 and her grandparents have no concept of money so if they give their kids money theyre gonna buy a broom and prob a fucking good oneCategory:PCs Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wormwoods Category:Wizards